


First Mate's Always Live

by cuddlyharkness



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Implied Relationship, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 23:51:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2751764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlyharkness/pseuds/cuddlyharkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The power was out now. And Mike was afraid as Freddy stood outside the door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Mate's Always Live

Silence.

That's all there was when the power ran out. The doors had gone up, the lights had shut off, and he was terrified. So much so that he didn't dare move an inch. He didn't dare blink. For a while, he even forgot to breathe. Then he heard it.

The music box.

The tune was light, airy, and playful. Like the music box of a small child, one that would lull them to sleep. One that would let them dream of sugarplums and gumdrops.

But to Mike it was so much more sinister. To Mike, this was a monster's warsong. It was Freddy's music box after all.

Those eyes were there. Glowing in the darkness, watching him. Waiting. Flickering between bright and dull like a game. 

Part of him wanted the noise to keep going on forever, for if it stopped he would surely die. The other part wished it to end, to be over quickly. But it would never be over quickly with Freddy. 

Then something unusual happened. 

The power returned. The doors slammed shut. The lights in the hall came to life with seemingly unlimited power.

Someone, or something, had reset the breaker box. Turned on the backup generator that rested in the back with storage. 

Quickly, Mike searched the cameras. Frantic, but relieved that he was safe. One of the cameras picked up a noise. A tune, familiar to Mike in many ways.

"Dub dub dub, dub dub dub, diddy dub dub, dub dub dub."

The song of Pirate Cove. Mike found himself smiling as the camera image returned, and he was left with a wonderful sight.

Foxy the Pirate was resting with his back against the breaker box, his anamatronic eyes turned up to the camera as if he knew Mike was watching. A sign hung loosely around his neck.

'First Mates Always Live.'

And he never felt happier to be First Mate Shmidt.


End file.
